A Day In Rohan
by rohandove
Summary: Eowyn cooks for her guests


A Day in Rohan   
  
rohandove   
  
Rating: G   
  
Pairings: Arwen/Aragorn, Faramir/Eowyn   
  
Humor   
  
Summary: Eowyn cooks for her guests   
  
Disclaimers: Tolkien's estate owns them.   
  
August 20, 2003  
  
Eowyn bounded, well as much as the good lady did bound, into the room. Actually, was more like a light hearted step. Since Aragorn and I married last season, the next talk of the land had been the impending marriage of Faramir and the Lady Eowyn. It did my heart good to see them both so very happy. I gently laid my hand on Aragorn's hand and cast a quick over at him, he returned the squeeze on my hand and smiled back. It was also good to see him happy.   
  
Much has happened to all our families, the wars, the ending darkness, many friends lost to us...   
  
But this was a happy day, and the mood in Edoras was muchly improved since my last visit here. I smiled as I watched the children playing, Aragorn and I's own child moved about inside me, wishing to play too. I shifted on the chair as the little one made a summersault attempt, which led to him landing on my spine.   
  
"Our little one acting up?" Aragorn asked quietly.   
  
"He wished to join in the play with the others, he must hear them," she smiled. "I am fine, my King."   
  
The men had slowly been returning to the great hall, Eomer and Faramir now entered the hall, heading towards our table. "A good day, the hunt went well!" Eomer smiled, casting a glance to Aragorn, "the prince is indeed a good shot." Eomer rapped Faramir on his shoulder and sat down at the head of the table.   
  
Eowyn, upon seeing Faramir again in the great hall, headed over to the table. Her smile was like a light shinning into the darkness for Faramir. He truly loved his lady. She sat down next to him, placed a hand on his thigh, "I have made a special stew just for you, my Faramir. Also in honor of the King and Queen's visit to us here in Rohan." She snapped her fingers and the serving girls headed toward the kitchen. "I made it myself, I hope you will like it."   
  
Aragorn and Eomer exchanged glances, and a guard coughed. Faramir smiled, and placed his hand on hers, "I am sure it will be perfect."   
  
After Faramir's statement, I had sworn I heard one of the guards snicker. Aragorn suddenly become tense, and glanced about the room for a way to escape when Eowyn asked him, "You, my lord, remember it. I had made it for you before when you were here." She smiled.   
  
"I could never forget it, my lady," he paused, and then in his quiet voice stated, "it is a memorable taste to be sure."   
  
Eomer, half smiling at his sister asked her, "Eowyn, perhaps.."   
  
Eowyn turned her attention away from Faramir a moment, "Yes?"   
  
The King of Rohan swallowed, "Perhaps the King and Queen do not wish to ruin their appetite before the evening meal, the cooks have gone to a lot of trouble for the feasts tonight."   
  
The Lady considered this, and Aragorn looked ready to speak when I stated, "Nonsense. We have all had a long trip, Faramir and yourself just returned from the hunt," I smiled at Eowyn, "a mid day meal would be most welcome." This statement garnered me the 'look' from Eomer and Aragorn.   
  
"Wonderful!" she smiled, as the servants set the steaming pot in front of us, and laid out the bowls. She grabbed a bowl, and poured the contents inside, placing it in front of Faramir, and laid a napkin on his lap. "You are first." She settled next to him with a hopeful look.   
  
Eowyn's enthusiasm warmed my heart, and I couldn't help but laugh. She then scooped some out for Aragorn and myself, followed by the rest of the table. I noticed the chef heading out to the doorway, leaning against it with a curious look. Holding something, I could not quite see. It looked from here to be a bottle of herbs for healing. Grabbing a spoon, I stirred the stew.   
  
Eomer was still staring at the bowl, not moving. In fact, he looked green. Aragorn was adjusting his vambraces, to remove them. Actually, it was taking him an awfully long time to remove them. "Here, let me help you." I removed them with ease, and laid them aside. "Eat your meal," I smiled.   
  
"Brother eat up, you need your strength," Eowyn intoned.   
  
Eomer continued staring at the bowl, bleakly saying, "I am waiting for it to cool down." I swore he had the look of a man who was staring death in the eyes, and knew he was going to lose.   
  
I have never, in all the days before or since seen such a look of utter helplessness on Aragorn's face. One would have thought he did not wish to eat the stew. I picked up my spoon, and stirred it around some more, it was nearly cool.   
  
Faramir, however now had taken a huge spoonful and lifted it to his lips, "I am sure it wonderful, Eowyn." My friends, as I write this, I will try to explain what happened next. Aragorn and Eomer both looked at him as he took a bite. Faramir's entire body went stock still, after a moment, his eyes went wide. He had the look of a man who had just been giving the most vile medicine on Middle Earth. A small cough was heard, and yet he did not swallow it. Nor did he spit it out, he simply sat there. Realizing that Eowyn was watching him, he hesitantly swallowed the stew, and took a long, long, allow me to emphasize long, drink of ale.   
  
Aragorn's finger twitched on his spoon.   
  
Faramir had a tear in his eye as he looked at Eowyn, who was awaiting his verdict. In a raspy voice, actually his voice was more broken than raspy he stated, "Very good, my lady." He then took another drink of ale.   
  
Glancing side to side at the boys, who now had resigned themselves to their fate, slowly ate their stew. The cook twirled the bottle in her hand.   
  
Great amounts of ale were consumed that day. And I? What did I think of the stew? I do not know what to make of it, my friends, but our dogs seemed to enjoy it. 


End file.
